Ice Cream Is A Good Luck Charam
by Destened-Star-Girl
Summary: Yu and Maria have been friends ever since the ice cream accident. Now four years after Gan Gan Galaxy, they both are fifth-teen, but are still ice cream lovers. YuxOC Fluff.


***An Yu and OC romance/fluff, story. I DO NOT OWN MFB, enjoy!***

It's been four years since Gan Gan Galaxy, and things have changed. I am now fifth-teen and I already have a girl in my heart. Oh course, I would never tell her that. I don't think I will ever tell her that. I wish we were more then friends. She had the most beautiful red eyes that if you stare into them you could loose track of time, light pink hair that flowed perfectly to her shoulders making her eyes stand out more, and the most perfect...everything...

"Yu, are you there?" a voice said.

I could feel someone's hands on my shoulders and shaking me out of my trance. Shaking my head a little, I saw my friend, Maria, the girl who owned my heart, standing in front of me. I could feel a bit of heat rushing towards my cheeks, 'cause our faces were so close I could feel her breath brush my cheek, and our eyes were staring directly into each others. I could feel myself getting lost in her eyes. I tired not to daze off so I looked at her cheeks and took notice that her cheeks also becoming a little flushed. She slowly took her hands off my shoulders and placed them on her white belt that seemed to fit her hips just right.

"That only took forever!" she complained.

"Hey, are you saying I can't be deep in thought?"

"No, it's just that I've **never **seen you **that** deep in thought before,"

I shrugged, not thinking of an answer. She tilited her head lightly to the left.

"What were you thinking about?"

I could imagine my face turn red at that excate moment. _What should I say? _I thought as the anything that can out of my mouth was, "Uh-um-well-uh..."

"You know what, forget I asked." Maria sighed, her eyebrow moving back to it's original place.

A wave of relief washed over me, making me become comfortable agian.

"Hey Yu, want to go get some ice cream?"

My head quickly shot up. I may be fifth-teen, but some things still haven't changed.

"Okay, lets go!" I shouted happily, running fast towards Bey-Park, where the ice cream vendor was located.

"Hey what up!" Maria shouted, trailing behind me.

Swinging a hand behind me I grabbed her hand and helped her catch up to my speed. I could hear her yell something to me, but I just ignored her and focused on running.

* * *

When we were finally at the ice cream vendors stand, we both were running out of breath. At first the man (working at the ice cream stand) gave us an odd look, but managed to smile at us, like he sees this everyday.

"What can I get for the young couple?" he asked us kindly.

"Couple?" I shouted, making everyone near jump.

"Well you sure look like a couple, by the way your holding her hand." the man pointed out.

My eyes looked down at our hands, which were still hand in hand. I quickly let go and turned to Maria.

"Why didn't you tell me to let go?" I asked, loudly.

"I told you when I finally caught up to you!" Maria snapped, making me blush.

"Oh, uh-um..." I said, not able to make a complete sentence.

The man, who I completely forgot about, started to chuckle lightly.

"Ah, young love, you two remind me of when I was young,"

"Is that a good thing?" Maria wishpered to me.

"You know what, you'll guys will get free ice cream, on the house."

I looked at Maria who's face was lit up like mine.

"Thanks sire!" me and Maria chorused.

* * *

"Ah, ice cream is th best!" I said, recieving a nod from my friend.

"I bet I could eat my ice cream before you!" Maria betted.

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya,"

"Okay then, ready?"

"set,"

"GO!" we both shouted digging into out ice cream.

* * *

"That was a bad idea..." I complained, placing a hand onto my head. You'd think, after all these years, I would get used to brain freezes.

"I have a bad brain freeze," Maria murmured, placing her head on top of my shoulder. "can I rest my head on your shoulder?"

"Okay, but I'm gunna rest my head on top of yours."

Maria nodded her head in response. I placed my had on top of hers and get comfortable. I felt like I could stay here forever, just like this. Were it was just me and her sitting comfortably, together, in a peacful park, with no interruptions.

"Hey Yu," Maria whispered quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we meet?"

I chuckled sofftly. "Like it was yesterday..."

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Eleven year old Yu was running around the park, trying to find a place to hide from Tsubassa. As he was running he bumped into a girl, who had an ice cream in her hand. Since he bumped into her, the ice cream smeared all over his shirt.**_

_**"Dude!" the girl shouted, tossing her cone to the side.**_

_**"Look what you did!" Yu complained, trying to take off all the ice cream, but failed to 'cause the pink from the ice cream was now staining his white jacket.**_

_**Yu then looked straight ahead so he could give this person a piece of his mind, but ended up taken back by her beauty. Even when they were young, Yu found her attractive.**_

_**"I-I..." That's all that could come out of his mouth at the moment.**_

_**The girl's expression softened, as she smiled at him.**_

_**"Aw, your so cute!" she said.**_

_**Yu's face started to heat up as he said a low, "Thanks..."**_

_**Tsubassa then ruined the moment by showing up.**_

_**"Yu, don't run off," he said, looking at Yu, his shirt, and the girl.**_

_**"What ha-"**_

_**"It was my fault, I bumped into her." Yu piped up, catching Tsubassa off guard.**_

_**Tsubassa was confused by Yu's sudden act of responsibility, but decided to ignore it.**_

_**"Say good bye to your friend an lets get home to get you some new clothes." **_

_**Yu nodded his head and turned to the girl.**_

_**"Well, I hope to see you again, Yu." she said, smiling.**_

_**"You too, um..."**_

_**"Maria." the girl said, sticking out her hand for him to shake.**_

_**He shook it and then waved goodbye.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

"Haha, that was an un-expected day." Maria said.

"Ya, but it was also one of the best days ever."

"Ya..."

"Do you still think I'm cute?" I asked suddenly.

Maria stayed quiet for a second, before she answered. "Of course you are."

I smiled as I linked my arm with Maria, who didn't seem to mind.

"Isn't it a coincidence that all best days together always has ice cream in it?" Maria asked.

"That's because ice cream is a good luck charm."

Maria snuggled into my shoulder. "Good luck charm..." she repeated.


End file.
